Trahison
by Nicolina
Summary: Drago a été trahi par Harry et ne s’en remet pas… Mini one shot, slash léger entre Harry et Drago


**Trahison**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HPDM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), POV de Drago, deathfic ?????

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: Alors, j'ai écris ça y'a un moment. Mais disons que je pensais faire plus long. Bon, je l'envois juste comme ça, en attendant que la suite de Confessions arrivent. Et vous inquiétez pas pour AP, ça va venir vite.

Bonne lecture.

-Drago. . .

-Tais-toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler. Tu n'as aucun droit après ce que tu m'as fait. Je croyais en toi et tu m'as trahi. Trahi de la pire des façon. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable d'une telle chose. Toi, le Survivant, adulé par tous.

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'éprouve de la haine pour la personne qui se trouve en face de moi. Je suis conscient que tout le monde nous regardent mais je m'en fiche. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. De quel droit il s'est permis de me trahir de la sorte.

-Drago, calme-toi, ce n'est pas dramatique.

-Pas dramatique ? Dis-je avec rage. Pas dramatique ? Personne ici ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que je leur face part de ce qui s'est pass ? Hein ? Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille ? J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi et tu fais comme si de rien était. T'es qu'un enfoiré Potter. Veux-tu que je dise à tout le monde ce qu'il s'est pass ??? Veux-tu qu'ils sachent ???Et surtout, veux-tu que je leur montre à quel point tu es le contraire de ce que tu laisse paraître ?

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont te croire Malfoy ? Demanda Harry en se levant d'un bond du banc. Crois-tu qu'ils vont croire un fils de Mangemort ? Une personne qui n'a jamais été honnête avec personne ?

Je reculais. Comment pouvait-il dire ça après ce que je lui avais donn ? Je n'ai jamais été plus honnête avec lui. Je me reculais et essuyais mes larmes avec rage. Je m'étais trompé sur son compte. Il joue avec tout le monde et bien entendu tout le monde le croit parce qu'il est leur héro. Mais s'ils savaient ? S'ils savaient ce qu'il m'a fait, réagirait-il encore comme ça ?

-Potter. . . fis-je en m'approchant plus près de lui.

Je suis trop près, bien trop près. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je baisse la tête, n'arrivant pas à croiser son regard. Il est si distant que j'en ai mal au cœur. Je me recule ne pouvant en supporter plus. Il me regarde de haut et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher parce que je suis devenu faible. C'est de sa faute si je suis devenu comme ça.

-Alors, tu as perdu ta langue Malfoy ?

-Je te hais Potter. J'avais cru en toi. Je t'ai tout donné. Je t'ai laissé me marquer, je t'ai laissé pénétré au plus profond de moi, brisant toute mes barrières. Je t'ai donné ce que quelqu'un n'est en droit de donner qu'à une seule et unique personne et tu me l'as jeté à la figure comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire chose sans aucune valeur. Tu me dégoûtes et je me dégoûte de m'être laissé faire.

-Il me semble que tu ne te plaignais pas au contraire, fit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Ferme-là, criais-je faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves regardant la scène avec intérêt ou crainte. Si j'avais su. . .Si je. . .

Ma voix est brisée. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je recule un peu plus, la tête baissée les larmes prêtent à s'écouler une fois de plus sur mes joues, puis je m'en vais d'un coup en courant, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Je croyais que cette nuit avait compté pour lui. Il me l'avait dit. Il m'avait promis. Il m'avait promis. Je m'écroule à terre quand je sens que je suis assez éloigné du château.

-Promis, m'écriais-je à genoux tout en serrant l'herbe, tu m'avais promis, Harry. Je croyais que tu tiendrais ta promesse.

Je tombais, couché sur l'herbe, pleurant. Je ne suis plus rien. Il m'a tout pris. Pourquoi m'a-t-il rejet ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Etais-je à ce point mauvais ? Je n'étais pour lui qu'un bon coup à tirer ? Un pari ? Même ça, je l'accepterais s'il me le disait. Mais cette indifférence, c'est la pire chose qui peut arriver. Je croyais tellement que ça marcherait. Je le croyais tellement. J'en peux plus. Je ferme les yeux, mon souffle commence à se ralentir. Vais-je finir ainsi à terre ? Après tout, je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Peu à peu, je me sens partir mais je ne sais pas où, ni comment.

Fin !!

Voilà, un très petit one-shot. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bisoussssssssssss. Nicolina.


End file.
